Cambios Inesperados
by Clacanward
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando la vida es desde hace mucho tiempo solo monotonía? ¿Quién llega a romper con este hecho, y que es lo que sucederá? tanto cambios negativos o positivos, pero ¿a pesar de los cambios es preferible la monotonía?
1. Capítulo 1 Monotonía

_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, solamente el trama... disfruten_

* * *

"**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS"**

_**

* * *

**__**Capítulo 1- Monotonía**_

* * *

¿Alguna vez cambiaría está monotonía que había vivido durante los últimos años, en los que decidí mudarme?

Era tal esta monotonía que no era la primera vez que me repetía la misma pregunta, ¿qué era de mi vida?, trabajar, mi casa, la cual estaba lejos de ser un hogar, una que otra salida los fines de semana (las cuales tampoco eran por voluntad propia, por supuesto, iba obligada por nada mas que mi mejor amiga), que cabe mencionar que con estás salidas también ponía en riesgo mi vida, sobre todo cuando el destino era: bailar.

Aunque parezca una ridiculez que bailar suponga un gran reto, para mi lo era, y todo gracias a lo torpe que podía llegar a ser, ¡sí!, no había día el cual tuviera una vista panorámica desde abajo, probablemente era lo único que no era monótono en mi vida, por supuesto, nunca sabía en que momento tendría que darle la visita diaria a mi amigo el suelo, desde que tengo memoria me he tropezado hasta con lo mas absurdo que alguien podría creer, mis propios pies ya suponían un gran obstáculo que enfrentar desde que me levantaba hasta que llegaba la hora de ir a dormir.

Pero, como cada lunes, mi rutina de la mañana, levantarme temprano, dejar mi casa limpias, no quería contratar a alguien para hacerlo, primeramente por que no me gustaba que viniera algún desconocido y revisara mis cosas, así que luego de la limpieza, me daba mi ducha y desayunaba, a las siete de la mañana ya iba rumbo a mi trabajo desde hace dos años, por suerte no quedaba lejos de mi casa, así que, además de mi torpeza, no había alguna otra dificultad para no ir caminando, llegaba a las 7:30 o lo mas tarde 7:45, y como cada día para irme a mi oficina y empezar con mi diario trabajo.

Trabajaba en una muy prestigiosa editorial, tenia un buen cargo, no me quejaba, cada día recibía historias, que tenía que modificar, por la escritura o por algo innecesario que necesitara modificación, y aunque más me apasionaba escribir mis propias historias, prefería guardármelas para mi, era a lo que más me dedicaba en mis tiempos libres, en estos últimos días estaba escribiendo sobre una historia no tan típica, tenia la base de los personajes y el eje central de la historia, una gitana que se enamoraba de un músico famoso, quien busca una voz cantante para un fabuloso evento, de casualidad encuentra a está gitana, a quien le ofrecerá ser su maestro para convertirla en una de las mejores cantantes, sin embargo tiene que lidiar con el carácter salvaje de la chica…

- ¿Bella, cuántas veces tengo que llamarte para que me prestes atención?- ¡Esa voz!, cuando me hablaba en ese tono, como hierro caliente, era para estar absolutamente asustada y temer hasta por mi integridad.

- Hola Alice, ¿Qué sucede?, mira, discúlpame no te vi llegar.

- ¡Ashh!, por supuesto que no, he estado no sé cuantos minutos tratando de llamar tu atención, pero nada, parecías en otro mundo. ¡No me digas, pensado otra vez en tu historia!, ya te he dicho que tienes que publicarla cuando la termines, es…. ¡Ahhhh buenísimaaaaaaa! , es que no entiendo cuales son tus prejuicios para no publicar nada, míramee, he leído cada una de esas magnificas historias que escribes, pero nunca, ¡nuncaaaaa! publicas una, soy tu mejor amigaa, deberías creerme cuando te digo que es de lo mejor que he leido, pero claro, cuando me haces caso, y es…

-¡Alice!, ya entendí- si la dejaba hablar seguramente estará una hora echándome en cara el que "nunca" siguiera su concejo, y era uno de los pocos temas en los cuales no me ganaba ni una- ya te he explicado que no puedo, es como dar una parte de mi al mundo, y no, prefiero guardarlos para mi.

- Esta bien, como quieras, pero ya veras, algún día los publicaras y solo te diré "te lo dije".

- Sí Alice, como digas, bueno y a que debo tú visita por estos lugares.

- ¡Bella, hablas como si no trabajara en este mismo lugar!, pero bueno, escúchame, necesito que el fin de semana me acompañes a un bienvenida que darán a unos médicos exitosos del extranjero, viene la familia de un tío lejano, o algo así, ya ves estás cosas de parentesco, pero no importa ¿me acompañaras verdad?

- Bueno, no estoy muy segura-y acá vamos de nuevo, siempre que me negaba a algo, enseguida venia ese gesto con unos ojos a punto de llorar que conmueve a cualquiera- bien iré contigo- acepte suspirando.

-¡Lo sabíaa! No te molesto más, pero te lo advierto, iremos de compras en lo que va de la semana, ahh que feliz me haces amiga, bueno no te molesto más que luego te arrepientes, y no lo soportaría, nos veremos luego Bellitaa.

Y así sin mas se fue, no me dio ni tiempo de replica, sabía lo que significaba ir de compras con Alice, un cansancio mayor que todo el día de trabajo, dolor de pies, de cabeza, y un sueño profundo, pero claro, si no la acompañaba, era muchísimo peor enfrentarse a la furia de la pequeña monstruito.

Luego de ese "pequeño" acontecimiento, seguí con lo que era mi trabajo a tal punto que la hora de salir llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para mi sorpresa era muchísimo más tarde de lo que pensaba, tome rápido mis pertenencias y salí prácticamente corriendo de la oficina, algo no muy propio de mi, tal fue mi suerte que a medio camino sólo sentí como chocaba contra el pecho de un hombre tumbándonos a los dos en el suelo, lo que nunca espere fue que al abrir mis ojos me encontrara con unos ojos verdes tan profundos que perdía la noción del tiempo.


	2. Capítulo 2 Primer Cambio

_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, solamente el trama... disfruten_

* * *

"**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS"**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Primer Cambio.**_

* * *

El poco camino de regreso a casa que me quedaba por recorrer, si antes lo hacia mecánicamente, pues hoy más que nunca, no podía sacar de mi cabeza lo que había sucedido, y no solo por el hecho de lo que provocó mi torpeza, ¡ojala hubiera sido solamente eso!, pero no, tuvo más consecuencias y lo seguía recordando una y otra vez:

_Recuerdo que lo que sentí en un primer momento, el pecho de una persona lo cual provocó que los dos quedáramos tumbados en el suelo, lo siguiente que pude percibir fue el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose._

_-¡OH NO!- dijo él, mientras nos observábamos._

_Vi como su mirada ya preocupada en ese momento, se preocupaba cada vez mas, su reacción fue levantarnos a ambos, ¿cómo lo hizo? No tengo idea, aún seguía demasiado aturdida, se agacho para observar algo, y fue cuando por primera vez desvíe mi mirada de él._

_Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta lo que había provocado mi torpeza, en el suelo estaban dispersos muchos cristales, además de muchos materiales de esos que suelen utilizar los médicos, y para terminarla, también tirada estaba una bata de médico manchada, cuando caí en la cuenta de que eran todas sus cosas, se me vinieron todos los colores a la cara, que con mi palidez era muy difícil poder ocultarlo._

_Estaba recogiendo todas sus cosas, así que sin dudarlo empecé a ayudarlo, dándome cuenta que no era tan grave como se miraba, al final lo único que sufrió daño fue su bata y lo que escuche que se había roto._

_-Discúlpame, mira lo que ocasioné, no me di cuenta por donde caminaba y es que iba tan tarde, por favor, en serio discúlpame- fue lo que pude decir, incoherencias, como siempre que me ponía nerviosa._

_-No te preocupes que no ha pasado nada, la bata se puede lavar y pues lo que parece que se ha roto sólo fue una botella de jugo que tenía, no ha sido nada grave- acabó diciéndome con una gran sonrisa, ¡y si que era linda!, nuevamente se me vinieron todos los colores a la cara- pero no te he preguntado, dime si te encuentras bien, ¿no te has lastimado?_

_-Mmm no, creo que no, realmente estaba preocupada por el impacto y tus cosas, ¿No te has lastimado tu?_

_-Ya te he dicho que no hay de que preocuparse- y otra vez esa sonrisa, y que decir de su mirada, había algo en el que hipnotizaba a no quitarle la vista en ningún momento, -bueno creo que has dicho que ibas muy tarde, no te entretengo más, pero procura ver donde caminas, por suerte esta vez no ha sido nada grave, nos veremos._

_Y así sin más empezó a caminar, no me dio tiempo no de despedirme, o por lo menos saber cual era su nombre, de repente vi como se daba la vuelta y caminaba de regreso a mi, o era un espejismo o realmente venia hacia mi._

_-Disculpa que poco caballero, no necesitas que te lleve a algún lugar, mi auto no se encuentra muy lejos de acá y pues con eso que vas tarde._

_-Muchas gracias, ya estaba por llegar a mi destino, no está muy lejos, además no te quiero incomodar más, suficiente con lo que provoque._

_-Está bien, pero ya olvida lo sucedido, vamos que te acompaño, claro si no te molesta._

_-No te quiero incomodar, de verdad, además me parece que ya te entretuve demasiado- y sin pensárselo mucho me obligo a avanzar._

_-Shh avanza, bueno espero que este sea el camino- asentí, por lo que veo era de esas personas tercas que no descansaban hasta conseguir lo que querían-por cierto, disculpa que no me he presentado, soy Edward._

_-Supongo que tiempo no nos dio, todo ha ocurrido tan rápido- dije susurrando, pero al parecer me escucho perfectamente ya que pude escuchar su musical risa, para sentirme todavía más avergonzada, -soy Bella, bueno Isabella pero prefiero Bella._

_-Mucho gusto Bella, aunque el escenario en que nos conocimos no fue el adecuado._

_-Créeme que conociéndome no me parece extraño._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Pues te lo resumiré, problemas de equilibrio- otra vez escuche su risa musical- no te rías que no tiene gracia, solo de imaginar cuantos problemas tengo por eso, y mira un claro ejemplo fue hoy, a tal punto que terminamos tumbados en el suelo, agradece que no trajo mayores consecuencias._

_-Sí, menos mal, de todas maneras no le veo lo malo, una nueva manera de conocer, no, no creo que tenga algo absurdo esta situación, pero preferible que evites correr de esa manera, ya te he dicho que por suerte en está ocasión no ha ocurrido nada grave- se escuchaba realmente preocupado, el por que no lo pude entender, más cuando sus cosas estaban en buen estado, exceptuando la bata, supongo que consideró lo que pude haber provocado a mayor escala._

_Tampoco supe que contestarle, seguimos caminando en un silencio agradable, hasta que me di cuenta que llegábamos donde era mi residencia._

_-Bueno, supongo que ha pesar de todo has sido un gusto conocerte, acá era donde venia, te dije no era mucho camino lo que faltaba._

_-Tienes razón pero de igual manera no es bueno que andes sola, y menos a estas horas, ha sido realmente un gusto Bella, cuidado por donde andas, nos veremos._

_-Adiós Edward, cuídate- le dije mientras me ofrecía su mano para despedirnos, al momento de unirlas, sentí un choque eléctrico, que en mi vida había sentido con nadie, me asusto y cuando levante la mirada él tenía una expresión de total confusión ¿Será que habrá sentido algo similar?_

_Esta vez si se dio la vuelta y no regreso más, entre y seguí lo poco que quedaba para llegar a mi casa._

Me encontraba tan ensimismada en mi recuerdo, que no me había dado cuenta que estaba parada justo en la puerta de la casa, era verdad que mi casa no era tan grande, pero realmente no le encontraba sentido que fuera inmensa cuando solamente era yo quien vivía aquí, sin olvidar que la tenía por esfuerzo en un 100%.

Desde el momento que entre a la casa, prepare la cena, comí hasta que me fui a dormir difícilmente sacaba a Edward de mis pensamientos, no sé que era lo que me sucedía, pero su sonrisa y su mirada, no eran fácilmente olvidables, y que decir de su toque, todo lo tenia aun tan presente, me quede dormida con la sensación de pánico al no saber si nos volveríamos a ver, tenía miedo de no volver a encontrarme con él, y aun no entendía el porque de esa sensación.

La mañana siguiente estaba tan furiosa conmigo misma, ¿En que cabeza cabe que con un encuentro así alguien quisiera volver a verte?, seguro que para hoy ya ni se recuerda ni de mi nombre.

Con el mismo humor llegue a mi trabajo, lo cual empeoró al ver la cara de felicidad de mi amiga, quien se encontraba tan tranquilamente sentada en mi escritorio.

-Sabes tu expresión me dice que no estás de los mejores humores, ya me contarás el por qué, pero tengo la solución perfecta para recuperar el buen humor, ¡Hoy nos vamos de compras!, sabes que tiene que ser hoy, la cena de bienvenida se aproxima, y no hay tiempo es el viernes, y ya estamos a martes, así que paso por acá cuando sea la hora de salida, adiós.

Desapareció tan rápido como me informo de todo, sabía que esa era su técnica para que no le diera negativas cuando se trataba de compras, así que resignada me senté a trabajar, que para mi suerte hizo que olvidara mi mal humor, así que cuando llego la hora de que nos fuéramos a buscar esos dichosos vestidos, ya sólo estaba molesta con el hecho de ir obligada a comprar.

Tardamos alrededor de tres horas comprando todo lo necesario, tiempo record para tratarse de Alice, así que decidimos irnos a comer algo, necesitaba recuperar todas mis energías, sin embargo mi amiga no se miraba afectada ni lo más mínimo.

-Bueno Bella, ¿y me contaras por qué estabas tan furiosa ahora en la mañana?, te conozco demasiado para saber que amaneciste así, habla- como siempre lo hacía en ese tono de autoridad.

-Sabes, sinceramente ya no recuerdo- mala idea haberle mentido, sabia que eso la enfurecería, recordaba perfectamente el por que de mi humor.

-Ya sabes que no puedes mentirme, bueno a nadie, te sale pésimo, así que hablas o hablas, Bella te he dicho que es malo quedarse con todas las cosas dentro, te hace mal.

-Lo sé, sólo que de momento no quisiera recordar, te lo contaré cuando este preparada.

-Está bien, no es típico de ti poner esa cara de preocupación, sobre todo por que tengo la intuición de que tiene que ver con alguien.

-Gracias Alice- sabía que mi amiga podía llegar a ser demasiado intuitiva, prefería prepárame para lo que le diría.

-Bueno, te tengo preparada la agenda para el viernes, escúchame: al salir del trabajo, menos mal que es el día que salimos temprano, preparas tus maletas que te irás a dormir a mi casa, regresaremos tarde y es más fácil que te quede conmigo, pero como te decía, a las 3 que salgamos de trabajar, nos iremos directamente a preparar, por supuesto que a mi casa, ahí encontraremos todo lo necesario para ello, tenemos que estar listas alrededor del las 8, que será cuando llegue mi primo, él nos llevará por que si te soy sincera no conozco donde es el lugar exacto en el que será la bienvenida.

Así como lo anuncio se cumplió, ya era vienes, estábamos esperando que llegará su dichoso primo, aún no estaba segura si quería ir o no, menos a un lugar donde no conocía a nadie, mucho menos a quien nos llevaría.

Alice estaba terminado de arreglarse, que como siempre me preparaba a mi primero, quedando suficiente tiempo para ella, era como mi hadita, lograba que resaltarán todos mis rasgos, mi cabello café ondulado, y se lucieran mis ojos del mismo color en mi rostro, llevando un vestido azul.

Mientras seguía esperando a que bajara Alice, escuche como sonaba el timbre, supuse que sería el primo y tal como me dijo ella "si no alcanzo a estar lista y viene recíbelo, de todas maneras siempre te tendrás que presentar", no me quedo más que avanzar hacia la puerta, para llevarme una gran sorpresa al abrirla y volver a ver esos ojos verdes que los llevaba muy presente en mis pensamientos.

-¿Bella?- me recordaba, increíblemente me recordaba, mi primera reacción fue que se expandiera por mi rostro una gran sonrisa.

-Edward, este, pasa supongo, ¿qué haces acá?

-Pues verás que vine a…

-¡Eddie!, cuanto tiempo, por fin llegas, estaba terminando de arreglarme, pero- parecía que acabara de descubrir algo, de repente sus ojos se centraron en mí y la mirada que me dio, la conocía perfectamente, sabía que estaba en grandes problemas- ¿se conocen o fue mi imaginación?

-Alice, te he dicho que no me llames así, y en cuanto a tu pregunta, sí ya nos conociamos, nunca pense que sería la persona de la que tanto hablas, pero sabes ella solita se te adelanto con la presentación por que nos conocimos de una manera muy peculiar, ¿no te parece Bella?- ¿por qué tenia que recordármelo?, sentí nuevamente los colores en mi cara, seguro parecía un tomate.

-Sí- fue lo único que pude susurrar.

-Bien, nosotras dos ya tendremos una charla, me tienes que explicar muchas cosas Bella, pero será después, vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Alice avanzo, parecía alma que se la lleva el diablo, sabia que estaba furiosa, pero nunca me imagine que sería Edward la persona por la cual íbamos a ese evento, antes de salir Edward me saludo con un beso en la mejía y una mirada demasiado burlona, que me enfureció, pero parece que a él todo lo contrario ya que solo escuche nuevamente su melodiosa risita.


End file.
